Peace
by CheosHwang
Summary: Dunia masih belum sepenuhnya damai bagi penghuninya. Perjuangan mutant dan manusia dalam mewujudkan 'damai' yang sama masih berlanjut di setiap belahan dunia. Cast: 2Hyun, Ongniel, WannaOne, Nuest, etc. Xmen!AU
1. Chapter 1

The Peace

Cast:

Kim JongHyun| Hwang MinHyun

Kang Daniel| Ong SeongWoo

WANNA ONE

NUES'T

Genre: Fiction, Romance, Sci-Fi, AU

Warning : BL, Mpreg

Summary: Dunia masih belum sepenuhnya damai bagi penghuninya. Perjuangan mutant dan manusia dalam mewujudkan 'damai' yang sama masih berlanjut di setiap belahan dunia.

Cerita ini memakai konsep X-Men dan layaknya spin off dari cerita tersebut dengan latar tempat Koriyah dan pemeran idol. Cerita kemungkinan diselingi dengan flashback dan perlu perhatian pada tanggal kejadian ya.

Pemeran hanya milik Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, X-Men milik Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby, Author hanya memiliki alur cerita.

Chapter 1

16 Juni 2017 22.30 KST

 _Kerusuhan di daerah Gangnam diduga disebabkan oleh mutant yang diduga melakukan perampokan di Bank Cent-_

Piip

Laki – laki itu menekan tombol power remote TV tersebut. Menghela napas dan kembali mengecek handphonenya, berharap seseorang disana mengangkat telepon dan mengabari keadaannya. Ia pun berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju jendela memandang suasana Kota Seoul dari lantai 17 apartemennya.

Perasaannya tidak enak perihal sang kekasih ditambah calon bayi yang masih dalam perutnya, sedari tadi aktif membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. Ia kembali menekan tombol dial di handphonenya dan pada sambungan kedua akhirnya terhubung,

"Jonghyun-ah kamu ada dimana?"

 _"Min Hyun-ie, mianhae_.." terdengar suara seperti bisikan dari handphone yang dipegang Min Hyun.

"Yak, apa yang terjadi? Akh..." Min Hyun menggigit bibir menahan kesakitannya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan keram. Ia jatuh terduduk dan meraup udara dengan rakus akibat sakit.

 _"Min Hyun, Gwechana?"_ terdengar berkali-kali sahutan nama Min Hyun dari handphone tersebut namun tidak ada jawaban yang didapat Jonghyun.

 _"Bajingan ternyata kau .."_ sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus.

v-^-^-v

Seong Woo terbangun akibat gangguan dari orang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Ia menghidupkan lampu tidur di atas meja sebelahnya dan mencoba menenangkan Daniel yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Chagi bangun", Seong Woo menguncang bahu lebar Daniel agar terbangun. Tidak biasanya dia bermimpi buruk seperti ini apalagi dengan wajah dan leher yang bercucuran keringat. "Yak Daniel.. Bangun", Seong Woo meningkatkan intesitas guncangannya.

Akhirnya Daniel bangun dan menarik napas yang panjang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Iya langsung duduk dan berniat untuk berdiri, namun dicegah terlebih dahulu oleh Seong Woo. "Yeobo apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chagi, Kau hubungi dulu Min Hyun Hyung" ujar Daniel sambil memakai sandal tidurnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Memangnya kenapa?" walaupun masih bingung Ia mengambil handphonenya di atas meja dan mencari kontak Min Hyun.

"Aku mimpi buruk tentangnya. Perasaanku tidak enak" Daniel membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian ganti dan bersiap-siap keluar.

"Tidak diangkat. Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, mungkin Ia sudah tidur"

"Aniya, Min Hyun Hyung orang yang sensitif dan mudah bangun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Ia sudah selesai mengganti baju dan mengambil jaket di gantungan yang terletak di sudut kamar.

"Mau kemana Daniel?" Seong Woo berdiri dan menghampiri Daniel.

"Ke apartemennya Jong Hyun Hyung"

"Bukannya terlalu berlebihan? Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

"Tidak Hyung, ini tidak baik-baik saja. Mimpiku terasa nyata, Jong Hyun Hyung juga menitipkan Min Hyun hyung padaku" Daniel akan membuka pintu kamar tidur ketika Seong Woo kembali menyahut untuk ikut. Seong Woo mengganti pakainnya dan Daniel menunggu di ruang tamu apartemen yang telah satu tahun ditempati mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai Dan"

Daniel pun mengambil kunci mobil di meja ruang tamu dan mereka pun berjalan tergesa-gesa ke basement parkir apartemen.

"Memangnya kamu mimpi apa Daniel?" Seong Woo memecah keheningan di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Daniel.

"Min Hyun Hyung tidak sadarkan diri, tergeletak bersimbah darah Hyung. Jong Hyun Hyung juga dia terikat di kursi dan hanya bisa melihat. Aku takut Hyung"

"Jangan sampai, mudah – mudahan mereka baik-baik saja" Seong Woo mengusap bahu Daniel mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara mereka akhirnya sampai di area apartemen 2Hyun. Selesai memarkirkan mobil mereka berjalan cepat menuju lift dan menekan angka 17.

Selang beberapa menit Daniel dan Seong Woo sampai di depan kamar 2Hyun. Mereka memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu apartemen berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya mereka meminta bantuan pengelola apartemen untuk membukakan pintu.

Sekitar setangah jam kemudian, setelah kunci pintu dimanipulasi teknisi apartemen, pintu apartemen dapat dibuka. Daniel langsung masuk kedalam diikuti Seong Woo dan pengelola apartemen. Keadaan apartemen gelap, hanya berkas cahaya dari dapur yang membantu penglihatan.

Mereka menemukan Min Hyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Hyung, bangun. Kumohon" Daniel menepuk pelan pipi Min Hyun mencoba menyadarkannya.

Seong Woo berada diseberang Daniel dan mengecek keadaan perut Min Hyun yang dalam kondisi hamil 7 bulan. Ia merasakan cairan di lantai dan terkejut ketika bawahan Min Hyun basah.

"Oh Tidak. Daniel, air ketubannya pecah"

"Bagaimana mungkin. Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Hyung" Daniel pun menggendong Min Hyun ala bridal dan berjalan keluar menuju parkir.

Perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit memang tidak terlalu lama dari apartemen 2Hyun. Namun setiap menit terasa sangat mencekam bagi kedua orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Seong Woo duduk di kursi bagian tengan dengan kepala Min Hyun di pangkuannya.

"Min Hyun-ie, tolong bertahanlah. Kumohon" Seung Woo tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Hanya gerakan naik turun dadanya yang memperlihatkan nyawanya masih ada. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat dengan bibir yang memutih dan suhu tubuh yang dingin.

Saat sampai di depan pintu Rumah Sakit, paramedis sudah bersiap memindahkan Min Hyun ke ranjang. Mereka langsung membawa Min Hyun ke UGD untuk diperiksa. Sedangkan Daniel dan Seong Woo menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan.

Daniel mencoba menenangkan Seong Woo dengan memeluknya. Mengusap lengan atasnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang handphone. Ia mencoba menelpon Jong Hyun tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

Setelah beberapa dering hanya suara operator yang menyatakan penerima tidak dapat menerima telepon dan menyuruh mengulang kembali yang selalu didapat Daniel. Ah, Ia bisa gila kalau seperti ini. Dia tadi hanya cemas dengan mimpi tersebut dan tidak berharap jadi kenyataan.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan seorang Dokter keluar menghampiri pasangan yang sedang duduk di bangku depan ruang UGD. Daniel langsung berdiri melihat Dokter tersebut.

"Apa kalian keluarga pasien"

"Kami sahabatnya Dok, kekasihnya sedang berada di luar Kota dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" perasaan panik sangat kentara dari ucapan Daniel tersebut.

"Kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja, suatu keajaiban dia dan anaknya masih bisa selamat. Tapi kita harus melakukan tindakan selanjutnya dan itu butuh persetujuan keluarga" Dokter tersebut mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang kepada pasangan di depannya.

"Dia tidak memiliki keluarga lainnya Dokter, kekasihnya juga menitipkannya kepada suami saya Dok. Kumohon selamatkan Min Hyun dan bayinya" Seong Woo memohon pada Dokter tersebut dengan air mata masih belum bisa dihentikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera melakukan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi. Anda dapat pergi ke bagian administrasi untuk mengurus suratnya. Saya kembali ke dalam dulu"

v-^-^-v

17 Juni 2017 01.10 KST

Seong Woo masih setia menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Min Hyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan ini sekita satu jam yang lalu. Operasi C-section masih berlangsung di dalam untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang masih berusia tujuh bulan tersebut. Sedangkan Daniel masih di bawah untuk mengurus administrasi persalinan.

Selang beberapa menit, Dokter yang memimpin operasi keluar dan menghampiri Seong Woo. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan keadaang Min Hyun dan bayinya.

Seong Woo merasa kepalanya sangat berat, ia merasa tidak bisa menangis lagi saat ini. Air matanya sudah kering setelah beberapa jam ini menangis. Daniel menghampiri suaminya yang terduduk lemas di kursi ruang tunggu operasi.

"Hyung, apakah sudah selesai operasinya?"

"Sudah, bayinya dipindahkan ke ICU. Min Hyun masih didalam" ujar Seong Woo lemas.

"Ada apa Hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bayinya prematur chagi, dia tidak menangis dan tubuhnya membiru. Dokter bilang bayinya kemungkinan terlalu banyak minum air ketuban. Min Hyun masih pemulihan di dalam" Daniel kembali membawa Seong Woo ke dalam pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala suaminya tersebut beberapa kali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Daniel? Kenapa bisa seperti ini"

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, Jong Hyun Hyung belum bisa dihubungi juga. Aku takut Hyung"

Daniel sangat cemas akan kedua kondisi hyungnya. Tidak biasanya Jong Hyun sulit dihubungi walaupun dalam tugas sekalipun. Perasaannya memang sudah tidak baik ketika tadi pagi Jong Hyun berangkat tugas sendirian untuk menyelidiki kelompok perampok di Busan dan tidak mengajaknya ataupun rekan lainnya di kantor kepolisian.

Apalagi pesan Jong Hyun untuk menjaga Min Hyun yang diberikan padanya. Ah, Daniel cemas memikirkan Hyungnya itu, tapi Daniel yakin Jong Hyun orang yang kuat dan bisa bertahan. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

...

TT BB CC

*^* BA to the COT *^*

Setelah kobam dengan X-Men The Series akhirnya author memutuskan membuat cerita dengan konsep yang sama dengan tokoh idola-idola tersayang.

Udah sakit kepala ngebayanginnya, jadi mending dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Akhirnya ada juga yang dihasilkan pas liburan ini, wkwk.

Ini masih prologue, jadi udah ketebakkan siapa yang X-Man?

Cast lainnya bakalan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita kemungkinan akan lambat, jadi nikmati dan sabar ya reader-nim. Jangan lupa tanggapan dan kritikan tentang alurnya reader-nim, Sankyu


	2. Chapter 2

Peace

Cast:

Kim JongHyun| Hwang MinHyun

Kang Daniel| Ong SeongWoo

WANNA ONE

NUES'T

Genre: Fiction, Romance, Sci-Fi,AU

Warning: BL, Mpreg

Summary: Dunia masih belum sepenuhnya damai bagi penghuninya. Perjuangan mutant dan manusia dalam mewujudkan 'damai' yang sama masih berlanjut di setiap belahan dunia.

Cerita ini memakai konsep X-Men dan layaknya spin off dari cerita tersebut dengan latar tempat Koriyah dan pemeran idol. Cerita kemungkinan diselingi dengan flashback dan perlu perhatian pada tanggal kejadian ya.

Pemeran hanya milik Tuhan dan diri masing-masing, Xmen milik Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby, Author hanya memiliki alur cerita.

Chapter 2

7 Agustus 2016 11.00 KST

Taman kampus di Universitas Siul ini terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku yang terletak di sekitar taman dan lainnya berlalu lalang sekedar jalan – jalan atau lewat.

Minhyun kembali menyesap minuman dinginnya sambil memegang handphone di tangan lainnya. Ia membaca chat dari sahabatnya dan terkekeh melihat balasan yang heboh. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan duduk santai di salah satu bangku dekat kolam.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Minhyun menoleh ke samping kirinya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas yang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya. Dari penampilan dan postur wajahnya yang tegas memberikan kesan yang kharismatik. Mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan satu sama lain.

 _Ping_

Bunyi notifikasi dari handphonenya membuat Minhyun menghentikan acara saling tatap tersebut dan membaca chat yang masuk. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Minhyun bergegas berdiri dari duduknya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak pria yang berjalan di depannya.

Pria yang ditabrak tersebut terkejut, kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang cup minuman. Minuman yang berada pada tangan yang ditabrak Minhyun tumpah. Yang membuat pria yang ditabrak makin terkejut adalah minuman yang seharusnya mengenai kemeja putihnya, tertahan di udara dan terjatuh langsung ke tanah mengenai sedikit sepatunya.

Tidak sempat melihat wajah sang penabrak yang sudah kabur duluan, pria tersebut menghampiri temannya yang duduk di bangku tidak jauh dari lokasi insiden.

"Jonghyun Hyung, maaf lama menunggu. Aku sempat tersesat tadi dan juga minuman mu tinggal setengah, soalnya ada yang menabrak ku tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa Daniel. Terima kasih minumannya" Daniel menyerahkan cup minuman bening yang isinya tinggal setengah tersebut ke Jonghyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Anehnya minuman tersebut tidak mengenai kemejaku Hyung"

"Bagus kan, kemejamu tidak kotor" Jonghyun mengucapnya santai sambil menyesap Hot Choconya. Iya ini siang, musim panas, dan Hyungnya ini minum minuman panas. Daniel tidak habis pikir dengan teman merangkap atasannya di kantor ini.

"Ini aneh Hyung, aku merasa seolah – olah air itu ditahan dan dikendalikan Hyung" Daniel masih berusaha meyakinkan Jonghyun.

"Ah Daniel, ada kotoran di dahimu" tangan Jonghyun sudah bergerak ke arah dahi Daniel dan untuk beberapa detik menutup pandangan Daniel.

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan melihat kesamping, Hyungnya sedang menyesap minumannya.

"Hyung, mulutmu vacuum cleaner ya? Cepat sekali habisnya" Daniel memandang minuman Jong Hyun yang tinggal seperempat cup dan minumannya yang masih penuh di tangannya.

"Ah ini, kamu terlalu terpesona dengan orang yang di duduk di bangku depan kita tadi. Sehingga kamu belum sempat meminum punyamu"

"Oh iya, sayang dia udah pergi" Daniel menyesap minumannya dan melihat ke bangku depannya yang sudah kosong- seharusnya memang kosong.

Iya reader-nim Daniel lupa ingatan- sesaat doang kok.

v-^-^-v

Minhyun membuka pintu kafe yang masih berada di kawasan universitas. Matanya bergerak lincah mencari sosok yang telah ditunggunya dari tadi. Setelah melihat seseorang yang duduk paling pojok membelakanginya dan dengan cardigan yang menutup kepalanya, Minhyun menghampiri orang tersebut.

Minhyun menepuk pundak orang tersebut, dan dengan senyumannya menyapa orang didepannya. Orang tersbut cukup terkejut, namun setelah melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi orang tersebut mengangkat salah satu tangannya sambil berteriak

"ONG"

"HWANG"

"CROSS"

Iya reader-nim, inilah salam perjumpaan duo serigala coret macan ini.

Pengunjung yang berada di kafe ini memandang pasangan sahabat yang masih cengengesan tersebut, memang keduanya manis tapi perilakunya ituloh. Bobrok emang. Untung pengunjung sedikit, untung author sabar. Eaaa

Minhyun menarik kursi di depan Seongwoo dan mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja. Dia melihat menu yang paling mahal. Kapan lagi kan ya ditraktir sahabatnya ini.

"Yak Minhyun-ie, kenapa kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku belakangan ini hah?"

"Siapa bilang tidak mau Ong-ie, aku tidak bisa. Kamu minta ketemuan di jam sekolah. Aku kan harus ngajar dan mengawas, saat weekend aku ajak malah kamu yang sibuk syuting" ucap Minhyun, dia memberikan pesanan ke pelayang yang telah menunggu di ujung meja yang lain "dan lepas kacamata hitammu itu, kau terlihat seperti psiko"

Minhyun merupakan seorang guru konseling di sebuah SMA elit swasta di Seoul. Selain itu dia tidak jarang menjadi guru pengganti di kelas apabila guru yang yang bersangkutan tidak dapat hadir.

"Tidak mau, nanti orang-orang mengenaliku wajah tampan ku ini Hwang. Aku saja sudah kesulitan tadi di gerbang depan ini salahmu karena menyuruhku kesini"

"Ya kalau tidak di sini bakalan sulit lagi bertemu dengan sahabatku ini, kebetulan aku mau mengurus beberapa berkas dan lokasi syutingmu juga berada di dekat sini"

Yap Seongwoo ini merupakan entertainer yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Dia merupakan _all around entertainer_ dengan paket lengkap, tampang aktor, badan model, suara merdu, sayang tingkah bobrok. Tapi ini juga yang menyebabkan banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Mereka bertukar cerita untuk beberapa menit sambil menikmati hidangan di meja mereka. Pintu kafe kembali terbuka dan dua orang pria masuk ke dalam kafe.

Karena posisi duduk Minhyun yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, Ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria tampan yang di taman tadi. Minhyun melepaskan kontak mata dengan pria tersebut dan kembali fokus pada makanan dan ucapan Seongwoo.

Minhyun tidak mau keGR-an, mungkin pria tersebut memandangi patung pancoran yang ada di dekat bangkunya di taman tadi bukan ke Minhyun.

"Bolehkah kami bergabung disini?" suara seorang pria membuyarkan sesi obrolan Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Mereka memandang dua pria yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka. Memang di meja mereka masih ada dua bangku kosong, tapi di meja lainnya juga masih banyak yang kosong.

"Ah kami disini juga ingin sedikit berbincang dengan kalian hanya tentang kampus ini kok. Kebetulan kami bukan mahasiswa sini dan sedang ada tugas ke sini" ujar seorang pria yang lebih pendek ke mereka.

"Oh, silahkan. Duduk saja" Minhyun mempersilahkan kedua orang tersebut untuk duduk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jonghyun dan temanku ini Daniel" pria pendek coret-sesuai standar, Minhyun yang ketinggian- tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di sebelah Minhyun.

"Aku Minhyun dan pria aneh didepanku ini Seungwoo"

"Yak siapa yang kau panggil aneh" Seungwoo memukul tangan Minhyun yang dimeja dengan sendoknya.

"Ha ha lucu sekali" mendengar kekehan tersebut, Seungwoo memandang ke pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau menertawaiku?"

Bukannya berhenti orang tersebut semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan membuat matanya semakin menyipit. Kesal dengan pria-yang didengarnya bernama Daniel, Seungwoo melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menajamkan matanya ke arah Daniel.

"AH bukankah kau Ong Seungwoo, pelawak itu?" Daniel tiba-tiba berseru dan Seungwoo memajukan jarinya ke depan bibir Daniel agar menyuruhnya diam. Untung lagi, pengunjung sepi reader-san.

"Lagipula aku ini bukan pelawak, aku aktor, bodoh. Aku kebetulan mendapatkan karakter yang melawak" ujar Seungwoo membela diri. Daniel masih belum bisa kelur dari mode ketawanya reader-san. Senyum lebar masih terpatri di bibirnya, Ia mencoba menahan tawanya ketika melihat adegan lucu Seungwoo di drama atau film yang pernah ditontonnya.

Minhyun hanya menghela napas melihat jawaban pintar sahabatnya ini _'dasar Gob- Ah sudahlah'_ pikirnya.

 _'Jangan begitu, dia kan sahabatmu'_ Minhyun menoleh ke depan dan kesamping mendengar suara tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

 _'Dan aku di taman tadi memperhatikanmu, bukan patung'_ suara itu muncul lagi di pikiran Minhyun. _'Kau siapa?'_

 _'Aku? Jonghyun, pria disampingmu'_ Minhyun langsung menoleh kesamping memperhatikan Jonghyun yang sedang mengambil pesanannya dari pelayan. Ia menoleh ke Minhyun dan tersenyum.

 _'Kau kenapa bisa?'_

 _'Kau punya hadiah, begitupun aku'_

 _'Kau bisa telepati? Dan apakah temanmu itu juga mutant?'_

 _'Ya, kau pengendali air benar? Daniel bukan mutant, aku sudah mengganti ingatannya tadi tentangmu. Jadi kau tenang saja'_

Jonghyun masih berkutat dengan hidangannya dan menanyakan perihal kampus ini. Dan hanya dijawab Seungwoo, Minhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

 _'Bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphonemu?'_

 _'Kenapa kau tidak hubungi aku melewati telepati ini saja?'_

 _'Lebih baik cara yang biasa saja manis, aku tidak ingin selalu berada di pikiran orang lain '_

 _'Aku tidak manis'_ Minhyun tersipu malu diapun memberikan nomor handphonenya-menyebutkan dipikirannya- dan Jonghyun mengetik nomor tersebut di handphonenya.

 _'Wajahmu memerah'_ Minhyun pun tidak mampu menahan senyum tercipta di wajah yang memerahnya. Jonghyun pun ikut tersenyum sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum tidak jelas? Apa kalian juga terserang virus gila sepertinya" Seungwoo bertanya kepada kedua orang yang senyam senyum didepannya sambil menunjuk Daniel yang –masih- belum berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

TTBBCC

Yuhuu reader-nim, akhirnya bisa update juga. Update-annya menjelaskan pertemuan dua main couple cerita ini. Scene ONGHWANGCROSS terinpirasi dari Scene di FF Minhyunbin Family milik HexxArmy, cek juga ceritanya so sweet dan lucu banget.

Terimakasih buat yang udah fav/follow/review cerita ini, mudah2an bisa cepat update dan tidak terserang virus mager ya.


End file.
